Sueños teñidos de caos
by Lioshard Leomund
Summary: El valor de un alma se basa en su pureza... y para los caídos no hay mayor satisfacción que pervertir lentamente a aquellos elegidos por Dios...


La tenue brisa agitó los pesados cortinajes de basta tela solo un poco, pero el murmullo de los pliegues frotando entre sí, fue suficientemente audible en la quietud de la celda. Sobre el lecho, no más que un simple jergón de aspecto austero una delicada y frágil figura se incorporo, visiblemente agitada.

Su mano se desplazó presta hacía la pequeña lámpara que descansaba sobre un diminuto tocador y la acciono, dirigiendo el haz de luz hacía los oscuros rincones de la celda. Un intenso escrutinio de sus alrededores no reveló nada que podría haber provocado su agitación. Inclinándose por los costados de su lecho reviso incluso bajo el diminuto espacio bajo este riendo ligeramente al comprobar que nada se escondía, ni podría hacerlo, en el reducido espacio.

"Solo una pesadilla pues..." su melodiosa voz, algo agitada aún y con el tono de un pequeño mohín danzando en la periferia, contrastaba con su alrededor.

Deslizó sus piernas fuera del lecho y se acercó a la ventana apartando los cortinajes y permitiendo a la luz de la pálida luna penetrar la oscuridad.

Suspiró al observar los jardines del claustro que se extendían más allá de su ventana. Eran hermosos bajo esta particular luz y la tranquilizaron visiblemente. Giró sobre sus talones y observó la celda y su escaso y humilde mobiliario. Aparte del jergón y el tocador, un pequeño ropero al fondo, una mesa con una jofaina y una toalla y una austera silla más similar a un banco de iglesia en miniatura con un reclinatorio en sus patas traseras, conformaban sus posesiones mundanas.

Camino de regreso a su lecho sentándose en el borde. Con solo su ropa interior sobre su figura lucia fuera de lugar. Acaricio su rostro y llevo su mano desde su mentón bajando por su cuello y sobre sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen y detenerse tensa...

"Que fue esa sensación..." su voz apenas audible al rememorar su reciente pesadilla... o sueño... no muy segura de cómo clasificarlo. Rememorando las sensaciones fue más bien agradable... un calor esparciéndose desde sus muslos al recordar la sensación de fuertes manos acariciándolos y otro recorriendo su espalda al sentir el aliento cálido en su nuca. La sensación de un cuerpo tras ella rozándole apenas y la urgente necesidad de girar y sentir sus labios unirse... momento en que un estremecimiento le recorrió como una descarga eléctrica...

El rostro del...ser? Incapaz de decidir si era el término correcto, lo dejo pasar, era atractivo pero terrible...su piel de un tono cobrizo teñido de rojo, los ojos oscuros sin pupilas, más bien negros y el largo cabello trenzado y con rastas al azar enmarcando dos largos cuernos delgados que surgían desde su frente, eran sin duda los rasgos de un caído... un ángel que traicionó a su creador y conservo su belleza alterada como castigo y recordatorio de su error.

Estremeciéndose nuevamente recordó como su boca se acercó a la del ser y probó sus labios... la fuerte sensación de éxtasis que sacudió su cuerpo y su voz resonando en su mente.

"Eres mía"

Un nuevo estremecimiento le recorrió y su mano se desplazó hacia el tocador, tomando de el un largo rosario, que de forma inmediata enrollo en sus dedos comenzando una serie de letanías. Al poco, más tranquila, devolvió su rosario al tocador y desplazó su mirada hacia el ropero donde, pulcramente colgadas aguardaban sus ropas de noviciado.

Considerando aquello la prueba a su determinación y fe se recostó observando a través de la ventana el nítido cielo nocturno cuajado de estrellas. Al poco tiempo su respiración acompasada, prueba inequívoca de su descanso, era el único ruido presente en la celda...

La tenue brisa agitó el cabello de la joven dormida y la luz iluminaba su lecho... salvó donde una sombra más oscura se deslizaba desde el diminuto espacio bajo el jergón. Una mano cobriza teñida de rojo surgió desde las profundidades de la oscuridad seguida por el resto del brazo, un tórax unido a este le acompaño y poco después el rostro de rasgos finos enmarcados en una maraña de trenzas y rastas sonreía con un brillo destellante en la profundidad de los oscuros pozos de sus ojos y sus aguzados y delgados cuernos centellando en la oscuridad. Finalmente su cuerpo al completo, desnudo y con las coriaceas alas plegadas en su espalda, se proyectaban sobre el lecho cubriendo en su sombra a la joven dormida. Sus pezuñas, sin el más mínimo ruido le desplazaron a la ventana donde observó los jardines...

Había acudido a torturar a su antigua presa, una, ya anciana, monja sedienta de lujuria y ambición. Su alma perdida hace décadas pero sabiamente oculta bajo una fachada de pureza y santidad hipócrita. Posiblemente ya habría sucumbido y alguno de sus hermanos habría recolectado el alma maldita por el... no importaba pues... aunque se había encontrado con una agradable sorpresa...

Sonriente relamió sus labios y se preguntó... cuanto tomaría corromper tan pura alma...

"Eres mía... aunque aún no lo seas"

Sonriente se desvaneció, rielando, su figura dejando por un momento la oscura sombra proyectada sobre el lecho... Un estremecimiento sacudió a la joven dormida y a la lejanía el primer resplandor del amanecer desdibujó la noche...


End file.
